


Smile

by soldiermom1973



Series: Virmire Survivor [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, MEFFW perfect 100, OT3, Shenkrios, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: The prompt for this weeks Perfect 100 was Smile.  If Josie Shepard had to pick the one thing she loves the most about Kaidan, it's his smile.  I hope you enjoy it.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this weeks Perfect 100 was Smile. If Josie Shepard had to pick the one thing she loves the most about Kaidan, it's his smile. I hope you enjoy it.

It was the way his eyes crinkled and that tiny crease that showed up at the corners of his mouth. The slight hint of teeth when his lips parted with amusement. Sometimes, his eyebrow would twitch 'just so' and send butterflies straight to her stomach. Those things were still there, but Josie Shepard would have been lying if she said she didn't miss the way his whiskey-colored irises danced and sparkled when he smiled. The creases and crinkles were still there, though, and it was more than enough for her to still be madly in love with Kaidan Alenko's smile.


End file.
